The following information is provided to assist the reader in understanding technologies disclosed below and the environment in which such technologies may typically be used. The terms used herein are not intended to be limited to any particular narrow interpretation unless clearly stated otherwise in this document. References set forth herein may facilitate understanding of the technologies or the background thereof. The disclosure of all references cited herein are incorporated by reference.
In many types of systems, liquids are used that may be dripped, spilled, leaked or otherwise freed from containment during operation of the system. Such liquids include, for example, lubricants, coolants etc., which are used in many systems (for example, machining systems, grinding systems etc.). In current processes, a container such as a pan is provided to collect such fluids. Typically, the fluid is controlled or recovered by manually emptying the collection pan on a periodic basis.